The present invention relates to a plumbing tool, and more particularly to a method and tool for diverting fluid within a cut pipe so that a fitting can be soldered to the cut pipe.
Soldering of pipe for the attachment of fittings in a plumbing system is a simple and effective procedure. However, such repairs cannot take place in the presence of water. Even very small quantities of water remaining in the pipe or running through the fitting during the soldering process can prevent the formation of a properly soldered joint. Such fluid flow is particularly problematic in a repair situation.
Typically, it is necessary to completely drain the plumbing system in which it is intended to add a fitting or to repair a broken pipe. In a household situation this is an inefficient but otherwise acceptable procedure because the amount of water involved in the pipes of the system is relatively small. Even in this household situation, however, small amounts of water can continue to run through the pipe even after the major amount of water has been fully drained.
In a major plumbing system, for example in an office building, it is most inconvenient to drain the system due to the large quantities of water involved and the interference with the normal working of the building.
One conventional method to minimize the time and inconvenience of making such a repair is through the usage of a plug. The system is at least partially drained and then the plug is inserted to block residual water flow. The plug is typically a water-soluble member which temporarily blocks the pipe until the repair is complete. After a period of time, the plug dissolves and the pipe is cleared for normal operation. Disadvantageously, this is a time consuming process as the system must be at least partially drained. In addition, the plug may not completely dissolve and may eventually damage the system.
Another conventional method is to use a removable plug. Disadvantageously, this method is difficult as a relatively large pressure may build-up behind the plug. Particularly in large systems, pressure build-up may even become a safety concern. Again, the system is usually at least partially drained prior to insertion of the plug to minimize pressure formation concerns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a plumbing tool which provides for the timely soldering of a fitting to a pipe even in the presence of water.
The plumbing tool according to the present invention provides an elongated hollow shaft. A resilient member is attached to the shaft adjacent a shaft end. The resilient member extends radially outward and is sized to closely fit within a pipe inner diameter.
The resilient member is retained to the shaft by a pair of threaded fasteners. To minimize the possibility of damage to the resilient member, the threaded fasteners include rounded outer surfaces. That is, the threaded fasteners avoid sharp contours which may damage the resilient member. To further protect the resilient member, a spacer is located between each threaded fastener and the resilient member. Each spacer is an annular member which is manufactured of a non-metallic material.
As generally known, when a leak occurs the pipe is commonly cut to form an axial pipe end. The pipe, however, may still be a conduit for fluid leakage from a fluid source upstream of the cut pipe end. Moreover, the fluid may be under a pressure which may result in a considerable fluid flow from pipe end.
Once the pipe has been cut, the tool according to the present invention is forced into the pipe end and the resilient member closely fits within the pipe inner diameter to block fluid flow. As the shaft is hollow, fluid flow is diverted through the shaft. Pressure that may otherwise form upstream of the resilient member is thereby substantial alleviated.
Once the tool has been inserted into the pipe, fluid is redirected through the tool and away from the pipe inner diameter adjacent the pipe end. A valve is then passed over the tool to engage the pipe end. As the fluid is being diverted through the tool, the valve is then soldered to the pipe without concern for the heat sink effect of fluid passage through the pipe. Regardless of whether relatively large or small quantities of water remain in and/or are running through the pipe, a properly soldered joint is assured as the pipe end is insulated from fluid which is now running through the tool. Once the valve has been properly soldered to the pipe end, the tool is simply pulled through the valve and removed. The resilient member flexes to pass through the restriction within the valve and removal of tool is unhindered. After removal of the tool, the valve is closed and any other repairs are made to the pipe and the plumbing system. Capping of the pipe end is therefore rapidly achieved with minimal disruption to the users.
Another plumbing tool according to the present invention provides an elongated hollow shaft which is angled to provide access to difficult areas.
Another plumbing tool according to the present invention provides a container and is manufactured of materials resistant to hazardous materials.
Another plumbing tool according to the present invention provides removable head portions to simplify storage and transport of a multiple of such tools.
The present invention therefore provides a plumbing tool for the timely soldering of a fitting to a pipe even in the presence of water or hazardous liquid.